


A Vibrant Shade of Purple That is Their Own.

by AnimatedCloud



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Based on episode 1 of ROK, M/M, One Shot, Psychotic! Saruhiko, SaruMi - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedCloud/pseuds/AnimatedCloud
Summary: To create a brilliant and aesthetic purple, one must no longer carry the vibrant color that contains many emotions.





	A Vibrant Shade of Purple That is Their Own.

Flying backward, Misaki collided against the brick wall. Grimacing while looking up, he quickly swings his head to the slide to avoid the airborne knife. The blade embeds itself only centimeters away from his head. He hears the familiar sound of blade cutting wind as two more knives are thrown. Misaki looks forward in horror as he no longer have enough time to avoid them. 

_White transfers to Red. Red through Blue, Creates a unique shade of Purple._

The knives embedded themselves into both of his arms, holding them in place on the wall. He screamed out in pain, the excruciating feelings siring through his entire being. This only made _his_ twisted smile widen. He walked to the pinned crow, who was contouring due to the deep throb of the implanted blades.

_His white shirt now stained red._

Producing more knifes from deep within his Scepter 4 uniform, he made it glide along cringing crows cheek, in a almost loving, caressing motion. He let out a psychotic laugh-turned loving when Misaki gave out a hiss of pain from him pressing the knife down roughly against his cheek, creating a deep cut. 

"Damn.... Monkey.." The weakening vanguard coughed out.

"Ahhh, Mi~sa~kiii~ You're the cause of all of this"

"What.. do you mean... Saruhiko....?"

Plunging the knife deep into his one reason in life, he let out a content giggle as he kept twisting it, deeper and deeper into the dying crow.

"Goodnight... Misakiiii~"

Coughing out excessive amounts of blood, Misaki fell limp. Falling directly to Saruhiko's outstretched arms. 

"You're mine now. No more Mikoto.. only me and you. Forever~~" Saruhiko's wicked smile softened, as he looked at the widened eyes of the now dead Yatagarasu.

Slowly, he raised his hand to close those dead eyes, one that no longer carried that vibrant colour containing many emotions that attracted him so.

Picking up the limp crow in bridal style, he chucked softly as he imagined Misaki's reaction. Persisting Saruhiko to put him down, as he was not a girl.

Softly, he placed his Scepter 4 coat over Misaki's cold shoulders. 

_His blue coat now stained red._

On a silent walk, they formed a beautiful shade of _purple._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll work on my summaries as I go on 0.o  
> I hope you enjoyed~!  
> -This story had no Beta, I try my best to go over it and fix mistakes-


End file.
